Venus in Furs
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Skyla has one weakness above all else, and it's the beautiful clothes her girlfriend wears.


Skyla didn't mean to be all over Elesa the moment they got home, but she had exhausted all of her willpower on keeping her hands chaste through the whole charity dinner, so she didn't feel too bad about pressing her girlfriend up to the wall when all was said and done and they were in their bedroom. Elesa didn't mind the forwardness one bit, and gladly obliged her both a kiss and whatever naughtier things she had in mind.

They'd been off all night at a high-society function, and both had spent the whole night in dresses. Elesa's was a lavish piece, the finest silk woven into a form-loving blue dress that had plenty of photographers asking who'd made it for her. Topped off with a string of pearls and a fur coat, she was, as usual, the talk of the fashion world. Her date, by contrast, wore a very simple red dress, and though it hugged her curvaceous body very flatteringly, it wasn't anything particularly special. Skyla preferred it that way, though. She liked dressing simply and practical, and was more of a fashion groupie and admirer than a practitioner. It was the wonderful woman hanging off her arm whose beauty and style she was really concerned with, and Elesa was not a woman to ever disappoint.

A leg pressed between Elesa's, and she could feel the eagerness with which Skyla kissed her. She moaned, running her touch down the sweet curve of Skyla's voluptuous hourglass until she came upon her hips, which her fingers held to just as tightly as the fabric beneath them. She didn't mind the simplicity of Skyla's outfit, having learned early on where the redhead's interests lay and respecting that. It was more important the girl she loved be beside her than someone dressed up like another model. The fact it brought the camera lenses more firmly onto her and what she was wearing was a nice little side benefit. You never show up in a new dress you want to show off standing beside someone with a similar agenda.

Skyla wanted to keep her hands on her lithe girlfriend's body, but it instead drifted to the fur coat, her fingers rubbing the divinely soft fur between their tips. Her lips pressed into Elesa's, thankfully instead of into her pearls, because no matter how much she appreciated Elesa's outfit, it was the gym leader wearing them she was in love with. Sometimes her hands didn't like matching up to that, especially as she finally pulled her fingers out of the fur only to have them trace idly along the expensive silk of her dress instead.

"You're paying my dress a little more attention than your girlfriend," Elesa teased, brushing her lips against Skyla's, her hands coming up a little and one of them started to gently undo the tight bun she'd put the long red hair into that afternoon. It was just a friendly reminder as their kiss slowly broke apart and the pressure keeping her against the wall lifted. She gently pushed Skyla a few steps back, and then turned around, leaning into the plump girl backwards and leaning her head softly on Skyla's shoulder.

The tan girl's face went a shade of pink, and she had to start kissing Elesa's cheek to keep quiet. Her hands went to her girlfriend's flat stomach and she started to sway a little, her fingers idly rubbing against the still amazing fabric, and this time the fur tickling her arms. It was a tactile wonderland, and she was half certain that Elesa had put her through it on purpose. She didn't seem to ever take too much issue with her mild clothing fetish, but she was definitely eager to tease in little ways. One of them was setting her up like this, so perfectly begging for Skyla to just lose herself in fangirlish glee about the outfit, and she didn't want to fall for it.

"The dress doesn't matter to me at all," she lied, sucking on her girlfriend's neck, unsure if it would be wise to leave a few marks on it while she was there. Elesa had plenty of accessories that could hide hickeys, and there was a definite temptation to.

Elesa laughed, rolling her head slightly on Skyla's shoulder so that her mouth found itself in the space between her cheek and her ear. The red-stained lips brushed against her skin softly, and she purred, "So then you won't mind if I take it all off?"

Blushing even harder, Skyla whined into her girlfriend's neck. "You're terrible," she whimpered, apparently not finding her terrible enough to deprive her of feeling her fingertips drag down to her nylon-clad thighs. "But I know you'd never do anything like that to me..." She leaned nibbled at the soft skin, slowly working down to Elesa's collarbone. "Er, right?"

That made the model laugh more, and she responded by pulling herself out of Skyla's touch and stepping over to the bed. "With how worked up you get about my dresses I wouldn't think of it." She sat on the edge of it and lay back, parting her long legs gently. One of them flexed up, and she gave Skyla not only a view of the underwear beneath but some reference for just how leggy she was. It wasn't entirely necessary, but she knew Skyla wasn't going to mind at all.

The redheaded gym leader dropped to her knees in front of the parted legs, and pressed a kiss into the Elesa's calf, loving the feeling of the nylons against her lips. Her fingers dragged along the endless limbs, teasing their way up into her skirt and seeking out the band of her stockings. The leg bent a little, and she could feel the half-bare foot on her shoulder, beckoning her to lean in further. She wasn't a girl who who liked to leave a beautiful woman wanting, so she dragged her lips further up Elesa's leg, fluttering kisses into the side of her thigh as her fingers dug into the band of her tights. She didn't pull them off, just held her place there for later.

Elesa looked down her body to Skyla, whose eyes shuffled indecisively between what lay beneath a dress and her own gaze. She tried to keep her breathing steady, but it was hard to as Skyla's lips drew in deeper and slowly she pushed on, the dress bundling up cutely against Skyla's nose in her refusal to lift it up properly. Once the kisses reached the crease between her inner thigh and pelvis, they came to a dead stop, and a slight vibration followed as Skyla purred directly into the skin.

Slowly, Skyla peeled the stockings down her leg, revealing the amazingly soft and cared-for skin beneath. She let her fingers trace along her legs as the nylons came down, letting her enjoy it all as her nose pressed into the mound barely visible beneath her underwear. She nuzzled it, teasing Elesa and peering up along the model's lithe body to watch her reaction. It was so great to see, pink streaking across Elesa's face as she tried her best to look as aloof as unaffected as she did on the runway.

Leaning up, Skyla seized the band of her panties with her teeth and slowly dragged them down. It was sloppy, and even with the model's rear coming off the bed to make it easier they came down slanted more than either would have pulled, but Skyla saw it as a good excuse to lean all the way out, leave her freshly exposed pussy wanting as she let the underwear go all the way down those ridiculous legs. After tossing the underwear aside, she let her head make its way slowly back between her thighs, planting kisses along her bared legs patiently.

That really got Elesa going. It was fair retribution for her teasing about the clothes fetish, but it seemed so much crueler to get physical about it. A struggle not to squirm or to ask her frankly to just speed it up. The fact she got even slower once halfway into her thigh only made matters worse, and so she decided to play dirty. She slipped her arms out of the sleeves of her furs, and pulled the coat loosely over her body, then brought her finger up to her lips and gently bit it, meeting Skyla's gaze with as alluring a visage as she could.

Cursing beneath her breath, Skyla fell for the bait, and shut her eyes tight, her blush hidden beneath her girlfriend's dress. She really had no choice in the matter but to pull off her thigh and push her head down further, closing the gap immediately and latching onto Elesa's slick folds. While she had the patience to tease, once she started she wasn't very keen on taking it slow, and wasted no time licking and kissing every inch of pussy before her.

Elesa's hips lifted off the bed very slightly, and the struggle to keep still now held a higher price, because she didn't want to shake Skyla away and let that skilled mouth spend a second away from her aching pussy until she'd had her fill. Skyla's fingers returned to her stomach, playing with her navel through the sheer silk dress as she sought both a tactile sensation and some idle toying with of the model's million-dollar body. While Elesa doubted how much of that sentiment sat in her favour, she certainly enjoyed the little extra pleasure, even if feeling the fingers dig frantically into her thighs or butt would have been a nicer way to exert that energy.

After coating Elesa's soft labia in a thin coat of glistening saliva, Skyla drifted upward and started to focus on the soft pink nub above her slit rather forcefully. Licks and pushes, quick jabs and dabs with her tongue. She set out to make Elesa whimper by simply assaulting her clit and not for one second letting up. Her eyes narrowed as she looked into Elesa's, the model trying to tempt her with lusty, half-lidded eyes. Tempt her for what, she didn't know, but she wasn't going to find out. She started to suck on Elesa's nub, and found that the sensation made the model twist and buckle, biting down harder on her finger and ensuring that she wasn't going to complain or sway her elsewhere.

It impressed Elesa to watch Skyla go at her with such vigour that she wasn't bothering to use any hands and still making her moan louder than was probably reasonable. Usually, Skyla would finger her and pay slow, lavishing attention to her folds, or rub her clit while tonguefucking her, but she'd decided to eschew any penetration and just drive her to the brink on her clit and a belly rub alone. It was kind of amazing for her to watch, and made her biting move all the way down to the last knuckle.

Skyla wanted to lean down and lick all of Elesa's juices, as she could feel the girl's pussy getting slick enough that it was likely started to ooze out, but she kept on. Her mind was set on the task, and nothing was going to sway her from it. Seeing Elesa bite on her knuckle made her eyes shut in fright, not wanting to be swayed by the insanely hot sight at the end of the gorgeous body she paid lipservice to. Her fingers squeezed at the silk dress and she pressed in harder, lapping furiously at her clitoris.

It was to her benefit that Elesa wasn't willing to cling for much longer to the sensations. She didn't hold back her orgasm, and instead let it strike, shuddering and moaning Skyla's name as her pussy lips quivered and she started to writhe on the bed. Skyla was there to hold her pelvis down, allow her to keep licking mercilessly and furthering the sweet torment on Nimbasa's gym leader.

When she finally let up, Elesa lay breathless on the bed, Skyla slowly crawling up her body. She lay still, waiting for her girlfriend to get up to her, her lips ready for the inevitably slow-burning kiss.

"Do you still think I love your dress more than you?" Skyla teased when she finally made her way up, and brushed her lips against her girlfriend's.

"That depends," Elesa purred. "If I say 'yes', will you try to prove yourself some more?"


End file.
